fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Deluxe
|developer = |image = |publisher = |released = NA - November 30, 2010 JP - May 27, 2011 EU - May 29, 2011 AU + NZ - May 31, 2011 |genre = Racing |modes = TBA |ratings = E - ESRB A - CERO 7 - PEGI G - OFLC |platforms = Nintendo 3DS |media = Nintendo 3DS Cartridge }} is a new installment of the Mario Kart series with a release date of May 25, 2011, a release price for $19.99, and it's for the Nintendo 3DS. This game uses similar functions to Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Mario Kart DS, Mario Kart Arcade GP 2, Mario Kart Wii, and Mario Kart 3DS (Tentative Name). Characters There is a total of 32 characters, which can be combined in any way, giving many possible character combinations. Driver Weight * Characters are able to drive small vehicles. They have mostly a good acceleration and off-road ratio, but low top speed. By their weight, these characters can be knocked apart if they try to bump into other vehicles of superior weight. * Characters are able to drive medium-sized vehicles. Most of the karts show an average acceleration, weight and off-road. * Characters are defined by their strength, capable of banging apart other vehicles with low weight. They are able to drive large vehicles, mostly featuring high top speed and weight, but showing low acceleration, handling, and off-road. Default Teams The Mario Bros. * * The Power Princesses * * The Stars of Friendship * * The Gigantic Kings * * Unlockables: Unlockable by Unlocking 100cc The Baby Princesses * * The Goombas * * The Koopa Siblings * * The Twice Guys * * Unlockables: Unlockable by Unlocking 150cc The Baby Heros * * The Floaters * * The Double Bros. * * The Wario Bros. * * Unlockables: Unlockable by Unlocking Mirror Mode The Ladies * * The Amazing Partners * * The Undead Duo * * The Evil Pair * * Modes Deluxe Grand Prix In Grand Prix, the player races against computer drivers for winning the throphies in every race. There are four rounds in each cup within this order: Track A, Track B, Track C, Track D. After have completed each round, the player will get a challenge, somehow similar to the Mission Mode that appeared in Mario Kart DS. At 50cc, you race against 3 CPU players. At 100cc, you race against 7 CPU players. At 150cc, you race against 11 CPU players. Finally, at Mirror Mode, you race against 15 CPU players. (Player 1 can only access it.) Speed Modes There is one engine level available at first but more can be unlocked. * 50cc is the first engine level. In this level, the CPU drivers are easy to beat but your kart has an exceptionally slow speed. This level is availible at the start. * 100cc is the second engine level. In this level, the CPU drivers are a little bit harder to beat but your kart is a bit fast. This level is unavailible until you beat all stages in 50cc. * 150cc is the third engine level. In this level, the CPU drivers are hard to beat but your kart is exceptionally fast. This level is unavailible until you beat all stages in 100cc. * Mirror Mode (200cc) is the fourth and last engine level. In this level, the tracks are mirrored and the CPU drivers are extremely hard to beat but you kart is the fasted kart in the race. This level is unavailible until you beat all the stages in 150cc. Time Trial In Time Trial mode, the user tries to get the fastest time on the tracks. (Player 1 can only access it.) VS Players can race to their own custom settings. (Up to 4 players can play normally; up to 12 players can play online.) Battle A traditional mode that has presented throughout all Mario Kart games. Players can compete against themselves using a variety of items (including all the special items) on battle arenas. (Up to 4 players can play normally; up to 12 players can play online.) Mission Mode Mission Mode is a mode which players must complete some tasks and earn a ranking similarly to that in Grand Prix mode. (Up to 4 players can play normally.) Coconut Mall Coconut Mall is a mall where you can spend coins that you collected. For a suprise to Zelda fans, the Four Links run the main shops as well as other Zelda characters (including Ganondorf and Vaati) run the minor shops. (Player 1 can only access it.) Codenamed: Wi-Fi This game supports online play through the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. You can play with other 11 players around the world in this mode. Tracks Mario Stage * Mario Highway * Mario Beach * Mario Resort * Mario Circuit Luigi Stage * Luigi's Plane * Luigi's Cloud Hopping Track * Luigi's Airport * Luigi's Floating Circuit DK Stage * Donkey Kong Jungle * Banana Ruins * Vine Road * Jungle Playhouse Arena Wario Stage * Diamond City * Snow Panic * Wario Colosseum * Wario Mania Yoshi Stage * Yoshi Park 1 * Yoshi Park 2 * Yoshi Park 3 * Yoshi Park 4 Waluigi Stage * Stadium Arena * Waluigi Stadium * War Battle Circuit * Waluigi's Underground Pathway Toad Stage * Toad Carnival 1 * Toad Carnival 2 * Toad Carnival 3 * Toad Carnival 4 Bowser Stage * Bowser's Castle * Castle Wall * Dark Magma Road * Bowser's Hugely Grown Shell Rainbow Stage * Rainbow Coaster * Rainbow Downhill * Rainbow Maze * Rainbow Road All-Tracks Stage * Mario Stage * Luigi Stage * DK Stage * Wario Stage * Yoshi Stage * Waluigi Stage * Toad Stage * Bowser Stage * Rainbow Stage * Mystery Stage Techniques Double Dash!! The Double Dash!! (or just Double Dash without the exclamation marks) is an unlockable move that can be performed if the player presses down the A button after number 1 in the countdown but before the word GO!!!. Rocket Start The Rocket Start is a move that can be performed if the players presses down on the A button after the number 2 in the countdown but before number 1. Jumping By pressing the R button for 1 quick second. The kart to be able to jump! Drifting Drifting (also referred to as Power Sliding) is a move in the Mario Kart series, allowing the kart to keep speed around corners, at a cost of a bit of handling. It can be performed by holding the R button and stearing the kart in either left or right. If you stop drifting, a Mini-Turbo will boost your speed a little. Items Rank 1 Items * Green Shell - Hits drivers if aimed at. * Banana - Slips the kart. Rank 2 - 6 Items * Tacks - Stops the kart for 10 seconds. * Red Shell - Hits a driver one rank ahead of the player. * Sticky Oil - Slows down the kart. * Mushroom - Boosts the speed for 10 seconds. Rank 7 - 11 Items * Cream Pie - Blinds the screen at every other drivers. * Spiny Shell - Hits every driver in front of the player. * Time Bomb - Explodes every other players for 5 seconds before 30 seconds. * Thunder Stick - Shrinks a CPU driver if aimed at. * Golden Mushroom - Acts as a mushroom but can be used 10 times. Rank 12 - 15 Items * Lightning - Shrinks all drivers. * Secret 16 Bomb - Explodes all drivers. Rank 16 Items * Triple Shell Pack - A triple pack featuring a Green Shell, a Red Shell, and a Spiny Shell. * Bullet Bill - Blasts you up to 1st place. * Tweester - A tornado that switches 1st player to 12th player and the formal 12th player to the new 1st player. * Star - Become invincable. Special Items * The Kings' Pack - One of Bowser's Shell (acts as a more powerfull Green Shell) and then a Giant Banana if Bowser's Shell breaks (acts as a more powerfull Banana). Usable by and . * The Mushroom Egg - A Yoshi egg that acts like the Red Shell but also gives a prize, a Golden Mushroom. Usable by and . * Fireballs - Acts like 10 green shells. Usable by and . * Princess Heart Power - Protects you from dangerous items for 2 hits. Music thumb|500px|right|This theme will be remixed to the music below in Rainbow Road. thumb|500px|right|This this will be remixed with the music above in Rainbow Road. The music will be completely and fully orchestrated by a symphony orchestra and is being lead by Koji Kondo. A total of 60 orchestrated tracks have been confirmed. There would also be a 2 disk CD soundtrack to be availible to all territories with the game. Soundtrack * Rainbow Road - The music is themed to all Rainbow Roads and the main themes to the Super Mario Galaxy series. Trivia * Almost half of the tracks are from the Mario Kart Arcade GP series. * Some of the items are also from the Mario Kart Arcade series. !!! Do not edit. I'll edit the page. Thank you. Keep Moving Foward - Walter Elias Disney 23:59, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Category:Fan Games Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Mario